1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB memory stick and more particularly, a low profile bookmark memory stick that has a thin thickness and practical for use as a bookmark.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB memory stick is a mobile data storage device convenient for carrying and connectable to a computer for data access. Following development of data storage technology, the storage capacity of regular USB memory sticks has been greatly expanded for wide field applications.
A regular USB memory stick generally comprises a metal shell made of a metal sheet member by stamping, a plastic shell surrounding the metal shell, a PC board accommodated in the metal shell and having a packaged circuit that provides a data storage function, and an insulative member fastened to the metal shell and stopped against the PC board. When a USB memory stick of this design is assembled, the insulative member and the PC board are fixedly secured to the inside of the metal shell and not detachable for a replacement. If the packaged circuit of the PC board is damaged, the mobile memory stick becomes useless and not repairable. Further, when wishing the increase the memory capacity, the user cannot replace the PC board to make an adjustment.
Taiwan Patent M377676 discloses a new design, entitled “USB memory stick”, which allows replacement of the PC board. However, this improved design of USB memory stick has a certain thickness and the drawback of being not easy to assemble. An improvement in this regard is necessary.